Resting on My Heart
by Crazyeight
Summary: After a catastrophe that nearly results in Takato's death, Rika takes a moment to rest and think on what her gogglehead means to her and how much she has come to care about him.


A/N: While perusing through old documents, I came across this and realized that I had forgotten that I had written this as a practice attempt at writing more mature themes a year before getting started on 'A Hot Summer's Day.' Caught me off guard how many ideas from this piece made it into the actual story. Anyway, thought you all might enjoy seeing the 'rough draft/outline' of what 'A Hot Summer's Day' sprang out of. Until next time. :D

-Crazyeight

Resting on My Heart

Stars met Takato and Rika's eyes as they lay on the porch of her home, just outside of her room, heads hanging over the side, resting on the grass, gazing skyward. They were alone in the house; the occupants having left to take care of some emergency shopping. They lay there, neither of them moving or speaking, for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Takato let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. Rika rolled her head in his direction, violet eyes full of concern.

"You okay?" she asked. Takato nodded, though the tension in his body told a different story.

"Getting better," he clarified, not wanting Rika to think he was lying so she would feel at ease. He knew she could read his body language with a fair degree of accuracy, and while she could be amused whenever he attempted to hide his feelings from her, there was a limit to how long she would put up with it.

Rika nodded back and reached out to touch his hand. "It'll be okay. Yamaki said the government is footing the bills, so you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"I know," Takato smiled, turning toward her. "It's just… Well, never mind. It'll be fine, like you said."

Rika smiled back and gave his hand a small, comforting squeeze. The Matsuki's had one heck of a day, that much was certain. The whole business district where they lived did in fact. A Mammothmon had rampaged through the area, causing a great deal of property damage along the way, the bakery having been its first victim. Rika remembered coming across the scene of devastation after the climactic battle, finding a battered Guilmon and an ash-covered, frantic Takato tearing their way through the remains of their home, desperate to find Takato's parents.

_It's amazing that they weren't killed in that mess,_ she thought. _The bakery was just…rubble. It was like a bomb had gone off._

She rubbed her thumb across Takato's hand, caressing his skin with her touch. She felt him tighten his grip back before relaxing. The tension was still there and definitely not going away anytime soon.

"Thanks again," she heard Takato say quietly. Turning back toward him, she raised an eyebrow.

"For what? For asking my mom to see if you guys could stay with us until the bakery was rebuilt?"

She had offered it without thinking after they found his parents, not knowing if her mother and grandmother would okay such a decision. She needn't have worried given how close their families had become over the years, but in retrospect it was still a decision made purely on impulse that could have given them false hope. If she hadn't been able to provide a roof over their heads…

_They would have had to move out of the city,_ she thought. _That probably would have been it for the bakery too if Hypnos hadn't sprung for government assistance._

Her expression softened, thinking of all the ways she nearly lost her best friend today.

"Yeah," Takato replied, and he wiped an arm over his face. In the glimmer of the moonlight, she saw that tears had sprung up in the corners of his eyes. A sympathetic look crossing her face, she rolled over and took his head into her arms, pulling him close, bringing her face to rest in his hair.

"Hey," she said to him, "it's no big deal. It's…what friends do."

_Friends… Even though that doesn't exactly describe us…_ she thought. Takato laughed lightly as he fought back his tears, apparently thinking the same thing. There was no question that their relationship had been deepening between them over the course of the past year and a half, starting with simple things to hanging out almost exclusively to giving each other meaningful looks and…touching. A hand held here, a brush of skin there, and a feeling of sensation, powerful and invisible, hanging heavy in the air. Even a simple hug seemed to carry more weight than it did when they were younger. Nothing was said between them, though it was clear in the amused looks that were sent their way by the others that there was more going on than just friendship. Even Takato, she knew through Renamon – as he didn't quite have the guts to admit it to her just yet – for all his obliviousness had picked up on it.

She took a deep breath, noting the smell of his hair was a peach scent. Her shampoo no doubt, as his was lost in the destruction of his home. She had bullied him into the bathroom once she got him and his parent's home to get cleaned up, much to their families' amusement and her embarrassment.

_I'll have to get him some,_ she thought, finding herself liking the scent in his hair; the hair she found herself imagining diving her hands in on the odd occasion when she was bored at school. She blushed lightly, wondering what sort of things Takato imagined doing to her, or if he even did. He could be…funny that way. He always worried he would offend her, even when such concerns weren't warranted.

She brushed such thoughts aside though. Now was not the time to indulge herself.

"Still," Takato smiled, pulling away from her, his red eyes meeting her violet ones. "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

He meant it. That Rika had offered him help in his time of need meant a great deal to him. He always knew of course that she had his back – their friendship had gone through enough chaos to more than prove that – and each time she stepped up, he felt glad to call her his best friend. Sometimes though it made him worry that he took her being there for granted. He fretted often over how to show his appreciation but, try as he might, he couldn't think of a way except…to be there when she needed him. To listen whenever she needed an ear.

She didn't ask for much more in return. For her, that seemed to be all she wanted. To borrow a phrase he heard in a movie once, she just…wanted someone to dance with. That seemed to be enough.

Almost without him realizing it, his hand went up to her cheek and cupped it gently, its thumb gliding along her cheekbone lovingly. He heard Rika's breath catch in her mouth at the contact, and she reached up to touch his hand, clasping her fingers around it. She closed her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she relaxed into his touch.

_Neither of us are going to say it,_ Rika thought, feeling the steady, nervous pulse _thrumming _away in his palm. She didn't expect anything different. She felt much the same way. Pulling him against her, she brought her chin to rest in the crook of his neck. Her own eyes were burning now, yet at the moment no tears emerged. Takato…_her_ Gogglehead was safe by her side, and that was all that mattered to her. Just as Renamon or Guilmon would either of them, they would protect each other against all comers.

She brought her hand against his back and tightened her arm there, sarcastically cursing at Takato for making her feel this way. She didn't say it out loud though, knowing full well he would immediately start apologizing as though it was actually his fault for the way she felt about him. No… She wasn't letting him ruin the moment. Not when she wanted to express to him this feeling she felt inside of her; a nervous energy that sought to comfort and protect the boy she cared so much about…

Sighing against him, she brought her lips against his neck and kissed him.

It surprised her to do so. Neither of them had gone quite so far, even with their subtle touches. She felt him stiffen up against her, knowing that he was as surprised as she, but after a moment he relaxed against her. She could feel his heart beating against her, twin to her own, both aching for…what exactly? A confirmation of the other's feelings? She felt Takato shaking slightly against her, as though not daring to act, lest he scare her off.

Tentatively, she found herself brushing her mouth against his neck, this time closer to his jaw, before confirming their entwined feelings, her lips first seeking and then joining with his. She touched the side of his face, deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling away, blushing madly. That sensation of something _powerful_ between them was back again, stronger than ever. Their eyes met again, both reading into each other.

"R-Rika…?" Takato stammered out finally, his voice quiet, but wracked by nerves. The hesitation was still there, and no wonder. They both found themselves now on a new landscape; the one they both knew was just over that final stretch. Alien to both of them, and frightening. But…was it frightening enough?

Smiling, Rika nodded to his unspoken question. Leaning back in, they kissed, and this time Takato was more receptive. _Cautious,_ but more receptive. It would be too easy to make a mistake and ruin things.

Rika, however, was determined to be a little daring with the new terrain. Pushing against him, they rolled over on the porch, Rika adjusting herself as she slid a leg between his and using an elbow hoisting herself up so she leaned against his chest. Takato's hand slid up her arm before touching her face and brushing against her hair. She giggled against his mouth, feeling his fingers bump up against her hair-tie before coming to rest beneath her ponytail. They caressed the taught strands as her fingers started to bury themselves in his locks.

_You like my hair too, huh?_ she thought, feeling a touch of pride there. Her hair had always been an odd thing in her life, with reactions ranging from being outright disliked as it was a marker of her mixed heritage to a quant curiosity. Knowing that Takato liked it made her feel…good. Reaching behind her head, she undid the hair-tie, and it promptly spilled out over his hands, burying his face in a tidal wave of red.

"Wha…?" Takato gasped as the silky smoothness fell over him. Pulling back, Rika grinned.

"What's the matter, Gogglehead?" she teased. "Don't like the look?"

"Huh?" Takato blinked, his blush standing out prominently on his face. "I… No! I mean _yes!_ I mean…"

Laughing lightly, she leaned forward and kissed his lips again, quieting his nerves. "Chill Gogglehead," she whispered against his mouth before capturing it again. "I know what you meant."

_Stupid Gogglehead…_ she thought at him, feeling his fingers work through her hair, smoothing and caressing it. It felt…nice.

She shivered and gave a slight moan, her mind imagining what his hands could do to the _rest_ of her.

She tightened her grip on his head, feeling as though they were hovering on the edge of something… Something _bigger_ than the both of them that would be decided in the following seconds if they kept this up. The sensation was becoming _intense_ now… Almost unbearable. Sensing her tension, Takato hesitated in his ministrations and he pulled away, looking at her questioningly, his eyes full of concern.

"Rika…?" he began, only to be interrupted by the sound of voices and a massive door creaking open.

"Rika!" came the voice of her mother as their family came in through the gate out back. "We're home from shopping! Could you and Takato give us a hand? We've got takeout!"

Eyes going wide, the two teens broke apart, faces flushing badly. Grabbing her scrunchie, she hastily redid her ponytail. The two teens looked at each other briefly, still blushing heavily before Rika sighed and got to her feet.

"Come on," she grumbled in disappointment, holding out a hand for Takato, who took it gratefully and allowed himself to be hoisted up.

Together, hand in hand, they padded down the porch to go greet their parents.

"Uh…Rika?" Takato began, bringing them to a stop before they could round the corner. "I think your ponytail is crooked."

"Oh for goodness sake…" Rika sighed, rolling her eyes, her embarrassed blush barely hidden in the darkness. Adjusting herself, she snatched up Takato's hand and together, once more, went to help their family with the food.

5


End file.
